heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Serratos
|birth_date = |birth_place = Pasadena, California, U.S. |occupation = Actress |yearsactive = 2004–present |known_for = Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide as Suzie Crabgrass The Walking Dead as Rosita Espinosa |partner = David Boyd (2014–present) |children = 1 }} Christian Marie Serratos MovieTome (born Bernardi, ; born September 21, 1990) is an American actress who plays Rosita Espinosa in AMC's The Walking Dead TV series, based on the comic book of the same name. She is also known for playing Suzie Crabgrass in the Nickelodeon series Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and Angela Weber in The Twilight Saga series. Early life Serratos was born in Pasadena, CaliforniaTV.com: "Christian Serratos retrieved January 31, 2014 and raised in Burbank, California.Tribute: Christian Serratos Biography March 30, 2014 Her mother is a jewelry designer, and public relations and marketing agent at ACSPR and is of Mexican descent. Her father is a set construction worker of Italian descent. She began figure skating when she was 3 and continued competitively, saying, "My coaches were talking about the Olympics and it was really crazy. Now, I just do it for fun." At the age of 7, she signed with the Ford Modeling Agency. Career Serratos played Suzie Crabgrass in the Nickelodeon series Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, which debuted in 2004 and ended in 2007 after three seasons.Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide Cast and Crew on. Tv.com. Retrieved on 2011-03-21. Serratos' role as Angela Weber in Twilight won her the "Young Supporting Actress" award in the Best Performance in a Feature Film category at the 30th Young Artist Awards. Serratos reprised the role in Twilight's sequels The Twilight Saga: New Moon and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. In 2011, she appeared in The Black Keys video for their song "Howlin' for You". She played the recurring character of Rosita Espinosa in the fourth season of AMC's series The Walking Dead, making her first appearance at the end of the tenth episode, "Inmates". For her character Rosita, she was upped to series regular in the fifth season, and was added to the series' main credits in the seventh season. Appearances She ranked at No. 65 on Maxim s "Hot 100" list for 2010. In the March 2015 issue of Playboy magazine, Serratos was featured in the "After Hours" section. Personal life Serratos is an animal activist. She has posed for a number of PETA campaigns promoting a vegan lifestyle. "Christian Serratos," '' Maxim'', October 19, 2012. In March 2017, Serratos revealed that she was expecting her first child with her longtime boyfriend, New Politics singer David Boyd. On May 14, 2017, Serratos revealed a picture of her daughter on Instagram. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References External links * * * * MTV.com interview (Oct 2008) Category:1990 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American actresses of Mexican descent Category:American television actresses Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Pasadena, California Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Actresses of Italian descent Category:Hispanic and Latino American actresses